


Sex Hungry

by Mike102968



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Harry, Drarry, Horny, M/M, Mpreg, Powerful Harry, Promises, Sub Draco Malfoy, Upset Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike102968/pseuds/Mike102968
Summary: Draco is not pleased with Harry's comment from the night before.





	Sex Hungry

"Draco please stop acting like this," Harry begged. Draco simply rolled his eyes in a exaggerated way.

Draco sighed, "Fuck off."

Harry hadn't understood what he did to make Draco so moody, not to mention the fact that Draco was five months pregnant and had back aches, belly aches, and an upset stomach that started the moment his eyelids cracked open to the dingy but, expensive bedroom that he designed.

"Draco please tell me what I did. Babe please?," Harry begged.

Draco cleared his throat, exaggeratedly, "I'm too tired to have sex right now. Maybe tomorrow…," Draco impersonated Harry from the night before.

"Babe, I really was tired, i'm sorry."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure whatever."

"Why does that make you so mad, we don't have sex every night," Harry asked confusedly.

"Yeah we don't, because some nights you've already had your dick in somebody else's body before you get home from work." Draco paused, "That's why We don't have sex every night Potter"

Harry grimaced, "Are you serious right now? Is that what you think? You think i'm having sex with other people because I haven't any sexual interest in the other father of my child?", Draco just rolled his eyes, AGAIN.

Draco narrowed his eyes and spoke, "Don't try to turn this around on me. You always claim your tired when you come from work everyday, it's fine though, go and be…..tired with whoever your secretly fucking behind my back."

"Babe, owning and running a multi million dollar company is not an easy task, it requires hard work, dedica-" before he could finish he was cut off.

"I DON'T CARE!"

Harry had had enough of this.

Harry got up and started walking towards the end of the enormous bed, "So you're just gonna leave?" Draco asked, his tone was sharp.

Harry continued to walk until he was at his lover bedside. He grabbed Draco's legs and turned them to him, making Draco face Harry's muscular body, Draco's insides always melted when he was in the presence of Harry's body.

"What are you doing?" Draco's voice was stern and low.

Harry answered him by pushing his lovers upper body down on the bed. He spread his legs and sunk to his knees. Wondering what Harry was doing, Draco erupted in moans, Harry had began to rim his asshole and tongue-fuck him.

Ten minutes of tongue-fucking made Draco weak, " Harry please, I can't take it anymore."

Harry continued. "Your gonna make me cum, Harry." Draco whined.

Harry didn't reply, he just kept eating his pregnant boyfriend out. Draco warned him many times that he was gonna cum, until he came all over his stomach.

Harry stood up and looked at his boyfriend as he heaved for air, "Your the only one." Harry said, he voice was low pitched.

"Promise?" Draco asked, his voice was quiet and weak.

Harry held up his pinky, "Pinky promise."

He leaned over Draco and gave him a long, sweet and gentle kiss on the lips.


End file.
